kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Kaitou Joker (Anime) outside Japan
The Kaitou Joker anime series has been censored outside Japan. Some international airings remove scenes which are deemed inappropriate for region-specific viewers. Some episodes were skipped then later aired. Hong Kong South Korea All Japanese text has been replaced by Korean text when it was aired in Cartoon Network Korea. Southeast Asia The anime was edited to follow the broadcasting guidelines of The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia Pte Ltd for Disney XD Asia. Some scenes that were inappropriate for Southeast Asian viewers were cut or edited. Season 1 The Miracle Maker Appears * The scene where Joker jumps off the roof is cut, possibly due to being thought of as a reference to suicide. 3. The Mermaid and the Ship of Fakes * The bra of the mermaid on the Mermaid's Crystal was blurred out in most scenes. The Heroes of Ice and Flame * The scene where the man pulls Inspector Oniyama's underwear is cut. The Shadow Descends * The scene where Shadow Joker shoots Oniyama in the chest is shortened. * The moment where Shadow Joker steps on Hachi is cut. * When Joker makes a card castle, his line is shortened to "So I thought, what the h-" before cutting to the scene after it. The Diamond and the Queen of Tears (Parts 1 and 2) Both of these episodes were initially skipped, then aired at the end of Season 2. This was likely done to fix the plot-hole of how Queen left Professor Clover and reconciled with Joker and Silver Heart. * The scene where Queen deals a powerful blow to Silver Heart with her sword is shortened. The Labyrinth of Shadows and Mirrors * The scene where Medusa falls into the lava is shortened. Season 2 The Great Escape From Demon's Heaven * The scene when Joker and Hachi are forced to take a bath is cut. The Secret Gourmet Party * The scene where Joker calls Queen fat is shortened. * Millefeuille's conversation with Joker and Hachi is shortened. * The scene where Joker touches the hot stove is cut. [[16. The World's Luckiest Phantom Thief|'The World's Luckiest Phantom Thief']] * Joker swears at Lucky Pyramid in one line, several words muted out during the sentence. * When Joker throws several cards at Lucky Pyramid's mask to knock it off, the cards hitting the mask is cut and it skips to the mask having already disappeared. Death Game at Moonlight Castle * All the scenes where Hachi looks down at the lava is cut. Beneath the Light of Ragnarok * The scene where Joker, Hachi and Roko fall through the glass is cut. * The part when Joker is hit in the heart with the knife was cut. * The scene when Joker 'bleeds' is shortened. [[23. Crash! The Evil Ninja's Seal|'Crash! The Evil Ninja's Seal']] * The part where Hachi's father breathes fire is cut. * Throughout the episode, sake is referred to as "flammable liquid" to avoid alcohol references. Light and Shadow Jokers * During Joker's flashback, the scene where Joker gets shot across his eye is cut. * Also during Joker's flashback, the scene where Shawn (Shadow Joker) gets shot is cut. * Also during Joker's flashback, the scene where Shawn falls down the bridge is shortened. The End to the Long Night * The scene when Dark Eye gets injured is cut. * The scene when Roko gets hurt while protecting Spade is cut. * The part when Professor Clover gets melted by the acid is cut. Taiwan Trivia * Shadow Joker rarely says "Bloody Rain" in the English dub. * The English dub usually cuts the character cards that appear before and after the commercial break, because the dub stops at different points for commercial breaks. Sometimes, it's not cut, like in the The Beast That Howls at the Moon. * In the English dub, the ending credits are almost always cut a few seconds early or have a single frame edited over to not show the URL to the Kaitou Joker website. A few episodes, however, will not cut it short but will instead blur out the URL. Category:Kaitou Joker (Anime) Category:Censorship Category:International